


Asylum

by Rollyzen



Series: "Goretober" 2018- that isn't actually gore [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Asylum, Crazy Stiles Stilinski, Dialogue Heavy, Eichen | Echo House, M/M, Nurse Derek Hale, Psychiatric Patient Stiles Stilinski, Writing Exercise, but not really, everyone just thinks so, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollyzen/pseuds/Rollyzen
Summary: Day 8 of October: AsylumSchizophrenia. That's what the "doctors" said he had, and once you have a name and an illness, no one listens. Except maybe the hot nurse who's possibly a werewolf.





	Asylum

There was this _really_ hot nurse at the facility. He also _pissed_ Stiles off almost everyday.

He sat in the rec room and looked out the window like he did everyday and _ignored_ "Derek". All the nurses in the place were kind and impersonal. Everybody knew Stiles was ill-tempered at the best of times. Who wouldn't be when _grown-ass adults_ talked to him like a child all the time? And the _looks_. Stiles has no patience for the looks he gets. He knows people think he's crazy. _Schizo_. He wasn't. But. Listen to a "schizophrenic" say they aren't crazy and try to believe them. He doesn't try to make anyone listen anymore.

That being said, Derek Hale pissed him off almost everyday. He disregarded the unsaid rule of _not_ fucking with Stiles and leaving him alone. Derek always _looked_ at him with eyes full of pity. It was infuriating and threw off his entire day- entire day of doing nothing. He curled up on a chair in his regulation issued sweats and stared out of the triple enforced glass into the decorative front yard. If there was anything he would change about being committed to Eichen House, it would be the way he behaved when he was brought in. But only because he'd frightened the residents. Nobody wanted to be around the _hostile_ schizophrenic.

Nobody but Derek.

It was _annoying._  He tried to talk to Stiles like he was _normal_. He didn't want to be pandered to, so most of the time Derek either got ignored or glared at. He was in there because nobody believed him. It was really unfortunate that he wouldn't talk to Derek out of spite- because he was _really_  attractive. Derek was the kind of attractive where most of the female and some of the male staff couldn't keep their mouths shut about him. It was also unfortunate that Stiles couldn't stop noticing these things. As a fish in a fishbowl, Derek was something real to focus on. So it was really all his fault that Stiles started picking up on all his weirdness.

They were small things. It was the wincing when a patient got too loud. It was the wrinkling of the nose when he came into contact with strong chemicals, _from across the room_. It was the way he seemed to be in tune with everything around him, never surprised. The final stitch was the way his eyes flashed an electric blue.

Stiles was in his room laying on the bed and doing nothing when someone knocked on his door. Derek never brought him his dinner, so it was a surprise to see him open the door.

"Food's here."

Stiles didn't reply and watched him set the tray down. In a rare occasion, Stiles looked into Derek's eyes. The nurse shifted his feet, and Stiles sat up.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Why do you do this?"

Derek looked too shocked to speak. Stiles had never talked to him before.

He slid off his bed and stood, "You don't talk to the other patients like you do me. Tell me why."

He stood right in front of Derek, blocking the door.

"You're just a kid. Is it really-"

Stiles shoved him. Hard. He'd stumbled into the bedside table. That was when he saw the eyes. Derek turned his face to him and _proved_ he wasn't crazy. Stiles had known he wasn't crazy, but time makes you doubt. Derek's scowl had become panicked when he saw Stiles' face. He placed his hands out in a placating gesture. Stiles wasn't scared like he thought.

"Oh my god. _Fuck_."

If Stiles hadn't been so aggressively happy, he would've cried. He took a step closer to Derek.

"Do it again."

His eyes flicked from Stiles to the door a few times. Then his eyes lit up like Christmas lights.  
  
"Oh god, you..you're.." Stiles ran his hands through his decently longer hair. "I thought there was something with you, you know."

Derek frowned.

"It's very subtle. I'll give you that." Stiles wrinkled his nose. "And I'm smarter than I look. OH! Can you..do the..face thing?"

Stiles odd gesturing made the side of his mouth tug up, but his stance was tense.

"I _can_ , but it-"

"That's fine. That's okay." He cut him off.

Stiles, to his horror, felt wet tracks go down his cheeks.

"I..I just.."

Strong arms wrapped around him, and he rested his head on a muscled chest. The girls were right. He _was_ built like a brick house.

"You felt bad." Stiles said finally.

He leaned back, "You know I'm not crazy, so you felt bad. You know I don't _belong_ here, so you tried to talk to me."

Stiles felt anger rush through him like a faucet and wanted to _hit_ something.

Derek's face got suspiciously pink.

"My family and I are working on getting you out. It doesn't normally happen that somebody goes to the police after being involved in a werewolf attack."

 _Werewolf_ , Stiles mouthed.

His head snapped up suddenly, "You're trying to get me out?"

He got to witness a rare phenomenon. Derek smiled. It was small, but it was still adorable

"Yeah, we've made a lot of headway recently. It shouldn't be too long until you're out. Werewolves have laws, too, and you've been royally screwed over."

Before he could think about it too much, he crushed Derek in a hug.

" _Thank_ you. Thank you _so_ _much_."

"It's- It's really not a big deal. You deserve to be treated right. You aren't _actually_ schizophrenic."

Stiles had to force himself to let go of the warm nurse. He wiped his face with the ends of his sleeves and tried not to look into Derek's face.

"Well, It's a big deal to _me_. You haven't been living here."

Derek couldn't stay much longer. He still had to deliver food to _other_ patients. When he was leaving, Stiles impulsively grabbed his hand. They both seemed to just _look_ at their conjoined hands for a few seconds, neither believing Stiles had actually touched him.

"I won't leave you in here. You'll get out."

"R-right."

Stiles blushed furiously and let go of the hand. Derek gave a hasty "goodnight" over his shoulder before he shut the door.

Laying on the bed hours later, too wired to sleep, Stiles wished he'd talked to Derek a lot sooner.

 


End file.
